


We'll take two, please

by Pinepitch



Series: The Left, the Right, and everyone in between [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, trans!jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepitch/pseuds/Pinepitch
Summary: Things are perfect for Jeonghan and Jisoo. They have class, they have each other, and they sometimes even have a smile from the cute boy living in Apt. 34.Then Jisoo gets pregnant and the entire world turns on its head.





	We'll take two, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kailogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jeonghan and Jisoo, life is pretty perfect.

Jisoo woke up to sun streaming in through the bedroom window. He hit Jeonghan as he rolled out of bed and gracefully smashed into the bedroom floor. Jeonghan had left the curtains open. The man left on the bed groaned and opened his eyes, squinting at his annoyed boyfriend.

“You okay, babe?” He muttered groggily.

“I hate you.” Was Jisoo’s only reply. 

Jeonghan grunted and rolled over, falling back asleep.

Jisoo stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and flicking on the coffee machine. It started to percolate and the smell of coffee filled the small space. He sighed in contentment, tossing two English muffins in the toaster and slipping into a shirt from the basket of clean laundry on the dining table. 

Before the coffee had even finished, he grabbed what there was, poured it into a mug, buttered one of the toasted muffins, and left the house in just his boxers and t-shirt. He carried the food across the gangway on their floor and down three doors. He rapped his knuckles four times on the door of 34 and placed the food on the mat. He turned back, and walked back to his own apartment, yawning in the early light. 

“You feeding the lonely again, Jisoo?” Jeonghan called from the galley kitchen as he entered.

“Just giving away your breakfast for waking me up early.” 

“You always said you liked an early start.”

“We were up until  _ three  _ studying, Han, I don’t like an early start when I’ve only had four hours of sleep!”

Jisoo frowned at his boyfriend as he came into view and thought it totally unfair that Jeonghan looked good, even first thing in the morning.

Said boyfriend walked forward, wrapping his arms around Jisoo and kissing him gently, once, twice, three times on the lips.

“Good morning, handsome.” He whispered. “Sorry for waking you up early.”

“You have morning breath.”

Jisoo wrinkled his nose. Jeonghan chuckled, but his stomach kept turning. He pushed himself away and ran to the bathroom, throwing up what looked like the slim remains of last night’s takeout. He groaned into the toilet bowl, feeling his forehead bead with sweat as he retched.

Jeonghan followed him, and instead of his cheerful joking, he petted Jisoo’s hair and rubbed soothing circles on his back, sitting on the floor next to him. When he had finished, Jisoo fell sideways into his embrace.

“Oh, angel, I thought we’d gotten over this! Did you finish the medication?” Jeonghan continued to stroke his hair.

“Yes, almost a week ago…”

“Maybe you should stay home today, if you’re not over this you’ll want to be in bed, not in a lecture hall.”

“I  _ have  _ to go! It’s almost finals and I can’t afford to miss classes.”

“You can always retake-”

“I’m not retaking the year, Hannie...we already missed enough because of everything else.”

Jisoo heard Jeonghan sigh and he looked up. The small scar beneath his left eye moved slightly when his jaw clenched. He sat up, looking at his boyfriend in earnest.

“I feel fine now, I really do. How about I make you a deal?”

Jeonghan cocked his head to one side.

“I’m listening.”

“I eat breakfast - the whole shibang - eggs, toast, bacon. If it stays down, I go to class. If it doesn’t, I go back to bed.”

Jeonghan looked like he was thinking about it, and nodded hesitantly. He stood, fetching a flannel and soaking it in warm water. Jisoo thanked him for it with a smile. 

“While you’re in here, you better brush your teeth - that morning breath is really toxic.”

Jeonghan scowled at him, but did as he was told. Jisoo wandered into the kitchen and reheated his now cold muffin and put one in for Jeonghan, setting some bacon and eggs on the grill. By the time he had put out two plates and was mashing the avocado, Jeonghan reappeared, minty fresh and dressed for work. 

There was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” sang Jeonghan, sliding across the floor in socked feet.

The door opened to reveal a tall man, broad-chested and holding an empty plate and mug. He smiled a familiar gummy smile and Jeonghan stepped aside to let him into the apartment.

“Sorry Seungcheol, I’ll be ready in a sec…” Jisoo promised, hurrying to dish eggs and bacon onto muffins.

He passed one to Jeonghan and took his place at the table. Seungcheol shrugged, sitting with the other two.

“You were up early this morning, we’ve got time - thanks for the breakfast by the way.”

“It’s alright -  _ someone  _ left the curtains open and the sun got me up.”

Jeonghan had the decency to shoot an apologetic smile at Jisoo, and Seungcheol beamed.

“Well, at least we have more time to study this morning - library is gonna be  _ jammed _ . You got work, Han?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

“No, I just wear this for fun.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes back and Jisoo let out a chuckle. He stuffed the last of his food in his mouth and stood up.

“Look, it’s all down, I feel fine. We’ll be off, and I hope work is good today.”

Jisoo dumped his plate in the sink, knocked back the rest of his coffee, and grabbed his backpack from beside the door. 

“You forgot something,” Jeonghan mouthed around his food.

Jisoo raised an eyebrow, and his boyfriend tapped his cheek.

“Nope, I don’t think I did, let’s go, Cheol.”

Bemused, Seungcheol followed him out of the door, an aghast Jeonghan’s eyes on his back. The door had barely closed before Jisoo returned, kissing Jeonghan heavily and quickly before dashing back out. 

 

***

 

“I wanna do something special for our anniversary.” Jisoo confided in Seungcheol, staring down at his Applied Robotics textbook.

“Yeah, like what? How long have you two been together?”

“He asked me out just before my fourteenth birthday.” 

“Jeez, that’s a while! So you guys have been together for…”

“It’ll be five years next Tuesday.”

Jisoo fiddled with the ring on the chain around his neck. Nothing so drastic as an engagement ring, but a promise that Jeonghan had made him when they’d left home.

 

_ “I’ll never ask you to be someone you’re not.” _

 

“Hey, were your parents okay with...you know…”

Seungcheol looked at Jisoo quickly before flicking his eyes to the corner of the room. 

“Me being gay?”

He nodded awkwardly and Jisoo wondered what had made him ask that. Was  _ he  _ okay with them being gay? Jisoo could only bark out a laugh.

“I don’t think it ever occurred to them to be disgusted by it - there was...other stuff going on.”

Seungcheol nodded stiffly again, face flushing beet red. Jisoo continued.

“Would your parents be okay with it?”

“I mean...I like to think so? They’re fine with people in general not being straight or cis or whatever, so I guess? But they also like that I bring girls home.”

Jisoo understood that. He’d accidentally bumped into Mrs. Choi once, and she’d been lecturing Seungcheol on how he had to marry the girl he’d been with so she could finally have a daughter. 

They’d broken up two weeks later.

The boys lapsed into silence and continued working until it was time for their first class. 

Halfway through Jisoo’s Environmental Ethics lecture, Seungkwan stumbled in, extremely late. He came in quietly enough, but brought with him the smell of the fish market he worked at. It was something he was familiar enough with, since Seungkwan had told Jisoo that he came to class straight from work, but today it made his stomach flip unpleasantly. He stood, nodding politely to the people in his row as he edged past them, and only broke into a run once he was out of the lecture hall. He burst into the first bathroom he could find and brought up the breakfast he’d promised to keep down, along with a ceasar salad from lunch and the two coffees he’d managed to grab between classes. It all came up and left him panting, pressing his head against the cool fogged glass of the bathroom stall. 

A cough sounded outside the cubicle.

“Uh...Jisoo?”

It was Seungcheol, and Jisoo stifled an internal groan. He stood, wiping his mouth with toilet paper and trying to compose himself. Once the toilet was flushed, he braced himself, plastered a smile on his face, and opened the door. 

“Hey, Cheol. What’s up?”

“I was just gonna pick up some books and you flew past - guess you didn’t see me, huh?”

“Oh, sorry, no…”

“It’s alright, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh, thanks…”

“Okay then...uh...should I call someone? Jeonghan?”

“No!” Jisoo said, then quickly explained, “I just got over this gastroenteritis thing and if he knows I was sick, he’ll think it’s back and make me go to the doctor.”

“What if it is back? Wouldn’t a doctor help?”

“It’s not like that - I feel fine now. There’s no need to worry him.”

Seungcheol looked sceptical.

“At least take the day? Just, rest and recuperate and all that.”   
“It’s almost  _ finals,  _ Cheol! I can’t be missing anymore classes!”

Seungcheol put his hands behind his head, grabbing handfuls of hair and sighing in deliberation.

“I dunno, Jisoo...if you  _ are  _ ill, being here could make it worse…”

“I am  _ not  _ going home. That’s final.” Jisoo retorted, crossing his arms and staring defiantly at Seungcheol. 

Despite their matching height, Seungcheol was a fair bit broader than Jisoo and could easily force him to do anything. Apparently it wasn’t worth the effort, or it didn’t even cross the mind of someone so much like a teddy bear. Seungcheol hefted his backpack and sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket while Jisoo continued to glare.

“What are you doing? You better not be calling Jeonghan!” He grunted, trying to peer at the screen.

Seungcheol jerked it out of his eye view whilst he tapped away at the keyboard. Jisoo made an annoyed noise and settled back against the stall door.

“I’m just emailing my lecturers…” was the grunted reply.

“Why?”

“Because if you’re too stupid and stubborn to go home, I’m gonna sit in on your classes, and if you show any sign of being sick again, I’m gonna drag you out, kicking and screaming if need be.”

“Cheol-”

“If you argue, I’ll call Jeonghan.”

Jisoo scowled and turned to walk out of the bathroom, ignoring his neighbour following him back to his lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very first chapter of the updateeeeeeeee
> 
> i have so much other stuff to do what's wrong with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm still writing OMFTFITB, but after recent events, I needed some fluff to cheer myself up, and things are kind of heavy in that fic right now. I'll be back ASAP, but here's some other stuff for you because I'm insane and OBVIOUSLY needed two fics on the go at once.  
> -Pinepitch
> 
> Twitter: aninkbomb (I have never posted on this and am brand new so if anyone knows how to do the Twitter thing, lemme know???)  
> Tumblr: bleedinglikeaninkbomb


End file.
